


on decades past and deserted homes

by orphan_account



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, first multichap fic yaaaaaay!!!!, uh. au? kageno is a ghost, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the story of a man, a ghost, and long forgotten sorrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. arrival

**Author's Note:**

> first actual multichap fic... yaaaaaaaay....................... im so excited omg  
> i luv this au tbh

The steady _crunch, crunch, crunch _of feet padding through fallen leaves alerted the single occupant of the desolate house, startling it out of a dazed stupor to flit around the house as a butterfly would. Through the upstairs bedroom, it peered through to see a lone, dented pickup truck, boxes filling the back of it, and a person making his way through the leaves towards the front door. By the looks of it, the man appeared to be moving into the house. The ghost's undead heart skipped a beat. A new occupant! There hadn't been someone else around in so long. It darted down the stairs and decided to hover by the main door, wringing its hands as a sudden wave of nervousness washed through it. There hadn't been a person in the house for at least two decades, what was it to do? It hadn't felt the need to conceal itself in so long, and, fearing that it had lost its touch, it struggled to conceal its presence as it peeked through the window, curiously watching the man as he stood outside the house, his hands on his hips.__

–

“Man, this is gonna be a real fixer-upper...”

The man outside of the house mumbled to himself. He looked, well.. plain. Aside from the cat eared hat that sat on his head, there was nothing out of the ordinary about him. He looked the building over once or twice, trying to figure out what he would do with it. The building was dark and old, two story if you don't count the attic. He sighed softly. 

“Might as well start getting everything inside..” He spoke, going over to his pickup and grabbing a box out of the back, hoisting it up and starting with unsteady steps towards the once-intricate front door of the house. The ghost moved quickly, hiding itself in a high corner of the room as the man pushed the door open with his back, setting the box down and looking around before starting back outside.

The ghost blinked.

The man didn't seem hostile in any way, which was good. Hostile occupants were never a good thing, though it hadn't really had the misfortune of having one. He didn't seem to be in any way out of the ordinary, and it heaved a relieved sigh at that, watching him bring in the boxes one by one.

He seemed to have caught it's eye, as the ghost was strangely fascinated by the man's presence. One would expect fascination about a guest after such a long absence of one, but this was.. new. Something the spirit hadn't ever experienced, during life or death. Its chest kind of wrenched up and tightened and it felt a little short of breath but it wasn't a bad feeling. It also couldn't seem to keep its eyes off the cat-eared man carrying in boxes. It stayed in the high corner of the room until the man had all the boxes in the house, taking off his hat and wiping a baed of sweat from his brow.

“Got all those in the house...” He muttered, looking around at the room. With a very high ceiling, creaky, wooden floors, and paned in windows, the house looked like something you'd see a century ago, though with more furniture and brighter colors, seeing as the wallpaper had peeled and the paint had faded with age. The man grinned and stretched his arms out in front of him, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment

“Alright, Max, time to get to work!”

The ghost paused.

Max was his name, apparently.

It didn't mind this occupant so far. Maybe they could coexist peacefully, it thought.

Just maybe.


	2. planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a spirit finds itself fascinated, a man finds himself suspicious

It had been a few days, and the ghost was absolutely fascinated.

Max had tidied up the house, furnished the rooms, repainted the walls, everything. The real fixer-upper had become the fixed up. He turned the dirty old dilapidated house into a quaint home that was way too large for one person to live in but he did it anyways. Or so he thought.

The man had hung up chimes and ornaments made of blown glass and all other sorts of colorful things around the windows, casting bright hues on the floor as they twisted slightly in the air conditioner's breeze. He currently sat on the couch, his mismatched socked feet resting crossed on the coffee table where an idle cup of herbal tea sat steaming on a worn coaster. Max was wearing a baggy shirt, gray and tattered at the edges, a pair of cargo pants with way too many pockets, and his signature blue and pink striped cat hat. He looked strange without a hat, the ghost thought. But not in a bad way.

In Max's lap rest a laptop, the keys worn down with use. On his screen he had an Internet browser open, idly scrolling through a webpage on different types of garden variety plants. The ghost's interest piqued, it hesitantly made its way down to Max, resting itself behind him and peering at the screen. It hadn't ever seen a device like this, so it was quite curious, watching as Max opened a Word document and started to type.

“Garden Plans (gotta eat healthier sometime)  
Strawberries – Buy bare-root in early spring, plant in a sunny spot  
Tomatoes – Make sure to get strong plants  
Peppers – Let ripen for different lengths of time  
Salad greens – Plant in spring and fall, mix up the type of greens  
Cucumbers – Plant in late spring, train vines onto trellis  
Carrots – Harvest when smaller, watch out for dry soil  
Catnip – Just because :)”

He moved to save the document, giving a content sigh and shutting the laptop, setting it on the coffee table. He stood up and stretched, walking around behind the couch and on to the kitchen, humming a quiet tune to himself. The ghost flitted nervously over to the laptop, peering at it. It moved and slightly jostled the small cup of tea on the coffee table, tensing as Max turned towards the noise.

“What was that?” The capped man asked out into thin air as the ghost concealed its presence and dashed off to the higher stories of the house. Max paused, then shrugging, he grabbed a cookie out of the container he had of them on the counter, holding it between his teeth as he went to sit back down. Strange occurrences like random items moving and sounds being heard from unknown sources kept happening in the house, and Max wanted answers. Flopping back down onto the couch, he pulled his laptop into his lap again, opening it and typing into his browser's search engine,

“how to tell if a ghost is in your home”


End file.
